


Nighthawks

by Basilintime



Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: Comfort, Dates that aren't really dates, M/M, Pining, Pre-Canon, taking care of each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 09:31:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18914245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Basilintime/pseuds/Basilintime
Summary: Working to save the word can be stressful and overwhelming. That's the point Newton is at when his lab partner Hermann Gottlieb recommends they take a break and go for dinner.





	Nighthawks

            “Hey, Hermann?” Newton heard the sigh drag itself out of Hermann from behind him which only managed to ignite his own irritation that had been simmering beneath the surface. He didn’t need attitude right now; he had been about to admit as much when Hermann’s typical frustrated reaction had wiped that thought of out his mind. The last few weeks had been…a lot. The last few _months_ had been a lot and would continue to be a lot and Newton was starting to get to that point where it was going to consume him.

            “What is it, Dr. Geiszler?” Hermann’s long-suffering tone had Newton grating his teeth as he fought to hold back the responses that sprung to mind. _I feel like if I run one more analysis that just churns out the same results that I’m going to scream. I feel like I’ve been locked up in this place and it’s slowly driving me insane. I **feel** like the work is swallowing me whole. _Newton took a deep breath and spun his chair around, gloved hands held up awkwardly so he didn’t accidentally splatter something. He met Hermann’s impatient look with a glower of his own as he swallowed all that truth down.

            He had thought that things getting to be a little too much would mean they could possibly take a break. He desperately needed a break. Newton was aware he could take an evening out on his own but there was also a part of him that had really hoped that Hermann would come with him. That they could take a break together and that it would feel a little less like he was admitted some weakness as Hermann stoically continued forward. He also had the alternative motive of the fact that spending time with Hermann outside of the lab was a definite item on Newton’s “Things Most Wanted” list.

            Apparently, that wasn’t going to be his luck because that moment where he’d been about to admit to some modicum of human weakness was gone. Hermann clearly hadn’t noticed that anything was wrong or just didn’t care if he did. Not with that expression on his face that clearly said he was impatiently waiting for Newton to say what was on his mind so he could dismiss it. Newton sat for a moment before pushing off with his feet, swinging his chair a bit wide on his return trip back to his desk where he’d been waiting for samples to spin and agitate and break apart into their components like he was doing on the inside.

            “You know what, never mind, Hermann. Heaven forbid I dare to speak while you’re calculating!” Newton cursed at himself in the back of his mind as his vision blurred with tears; hot and angry little globs of saline he did his best to blink back.

            “Newton?” Hermann sounded a little softer but Newton just shook his head. He grabbed his ear buds; fumbled to get them jammed into his ears so he could drown things out with his music even as Hermann said his name a second time. "Newton?"

            "Oh, what? Now you want to talk?" Newton yanked his ear buds right back out hard enough that they snapped forward and bounded off the desk. He turned to face Hermann who watched him with a frown that almost bordered on concern.

            “I was wondering; would you like to perhaps go out for dinner? There is a diner not too far that I’ve heard is decent and it would get us both away from our work for a while.”

            Newton had opened his mouth to argue further and sat with it agape as Hermann caught him completely off guard with the suggestion. His vision was still a little blurry because of the _totally not tears_ that were in his eyes but he was pretty certain that Hermann looked damn near apologetic just then.  

            “Well…yeah, I guess.” Newt could hear himself, could hear that tone like he was a petulant teenager. He flushed as he wiped at his cheeks, pushing his glasses up off his face for a second so he could try to eradicate the tears.   

            “Excellent. We should leave soon if you’re able. If we get there early, we might avoid having to wait for a table.” Hermann seemed to hesitate for a moment before resting his hand on Newton’s shoulder to give it an encouraging squeeze.

            “Give me, like, five minutes tops!”

*

            "You know what this place reminds me of, Hermann?" Newton was sitting across from him in the booth looking far more relaxed than he had in weeks. Hermann had been expecting an argument earlier in the lab. That had been Newton’s pattern of late; fights that had been rehashed bits of bickering from months before that had no place being discussed now. He had started to suspect that Newton was feeling overwhelmed but that morning had wiped any doubt from his mind.

            "Every single diner ever featured in a television show or movie?" Hermann gave his answer as he looked at the stereotypical decor. Front full of windows, booths lined up in front of them with a bar area sitting at the back. It was retro in the way that said it had been built years ago and hadn’t changed since.

            "Well, yeah, but I was thinking of that painting. You know the one it's, ah-" Newton hand made a circular motion as he tried to think of the name. He was animated; he always was but it was more relaxed now. Looser and less aggressive. Hermann felt a swell of fondness that he hoped wasn’t too apparent.

            "Nighthawks?" Hermann supplied the answer after a few seconds and Newton's face lit up as he pointed at him.

            "Yeah! That's the one! Nighthawks. You know, some people thought actual nighthawks were 'goat suckers' back in the day? Just like they thought bats...well, vampire bats actually do drink blood so that isn't an inaccuracy but they only tend to drink from herd animals. A large colony can drink enough blood to account for 25 cows a year. Did you know that?" It was a relief to have Newton returned to supplying random facts that linked together in the web of his mind. Newton was suddenly dumping the small cups of cream out on the table and Hermann frowned in confusion.  

            "No, to be honest I can't say I did." Hermann said a quick thanks to the waitress as she refilled their coffee. Newton's focus was on the cream tower he was quickly building to a dangerous height. Hermann reached over and snagged one from the top of the tower to add to his coffee. Newton gave him a warning glance as the tower teetered at the disruption and Hermann reached forward to flick at one of the center cups. The tower came scattering down around him as Newton gave an indignant cry. "You shouldn't be playing with their condiments, Newton."

            "Dude, they're here to be used." Newton started gathering them back up and dropped them in the little cup they'd been stored in.

            "Used for coffee, yes. Used as your makeshift building material, likely not." Hermann stirred his coffee as his eyes stayed on Newton. He preferred him like this; preferred a Newton who wasn't just high tension and agitation who couldn't even argue effectively because words had fragmented for him. Arguments were a natural thing with Newton but it had been troubling when his focus had started to fail; growing too unsteady like that creamer tower built too high and unevenly.

            "Hey...thanks for this." Hermann blinked as he realized Newton was looking back at him as he spoke. He felt his face go warm as he dropped his eyes down to his coffee; hands wrapped around it as the heat settle into his joints and muscles through the porcelain.

            "Of course, Dr. Geiszler. To be honest, it is a relief to have a break myself.” Newton's hand came into his view as it rested on his wrist; bracelets, skull ring and the swirls of tattooed skin. Hermann glanced up and found Newton far closer than he had any right to be. Well, no, Newton had every right to be this close to Hermann but he wasn't supposed to be aware of that. Newton seemed a bit surprised himself as he realized how close he'd gotten. He gave a nervous laugh that made Hermann's heart flutter in his chest as Newton lingered; thumb caressing Hermann’s wrist.

            “Maybe we should…do this? More often? Like, if we need a break, we can come here for dinner together?” Hermann tried to swallow down his nerves as Newton fidgeted but didn’t pull away. He watched Newton’s tongue dart out over his lips, was thankful for his self-control as he pushed down the desire to kiss them.

            “I think I would like that.” Newton gave him a wide grin as he pulled back at last; his hand inexplicably stayed in contact with Hermann’s wrist. He wondered if Newton could feel his pulse; if he could tell how fast his heart was beating. Newton’s thumb stayed pressed against his skin until their food arrived and they fully broke apart at last.

 


End file.
